TriumphantMechanism
Be the birdtroll mechanic. Your name is DAEDALUS TESLAVOL. You love FLYING. You do it every day. Every single mechanical thing you and your friends own, YOU BUILT. You don't know how it works, but machines make sense to you. You are usually UPBEAT AND CHEERFUL, a and it takes QUITE A BIT TO MAKE YOU ANGRY. Every once in a while, you will KICK BACK AND ENJOY A WICKED ELXIR. You don't dare tell this to anyone else. You are currently working on a HUGE SECRET PROJECT OF SECRECY that will blow all of the minds. All of them. Your trolltag is triumphantMechanism, 4nd y0u t3nd 2 211p numb3r2 1nt0 y0ur 2p33c4. Examine room. Your room/workshop is always kept neat and oh who are you kidding it's a fucking mess. There are spare parts and robot heads everywhere. Your walls are mostly barren, save for one giant gear-shaped clock, identical to the one on your shirt. You can hardly take a step without slipping on random puddles of oil. Actually, most of your hive is like this. The one clean room in your hive belongs to your lusus, who is almost never home anyway. Set Fetch Modus. You have your sylladex set with the Tech Modus. Every object you withdraw first appears as a broken piece of technology. You must find the problem and fix it within thirty seconds to get the item. Trivial, for a master of machinery such as yourself. Allocate Strife Specibus. You use the extremely powerful, yet very dangerous, POCKETLASERKIND. You built the miniature laser gun yourself. Do something awesome. You jump out the window and perform a series of aerial loops and twists. You are literally the best flier you know. Do something ridiculous. You reprogram a waffle iron so that its primary initiative is to toast bread. You didn't change anything else. Examine self. You are honestly a fairly average, if slightly short, birdtroll. You keep your hair combed neatly across your head and slightly up your horns, which are the only things about yourself that you dislike. Birdtroll horns have some moving parts involved, and usually are able to serve some purpose. Yours move, but they serve no purpose at all. They slant up, then from there slant down again, and when you think deeply, the gears around them slightly before the top rotate pointlessly. Your shirt displays a picture of a cog. Your wings are basically the only things about your appearance that you really pay any attention to. You keep them neat and clean, the way they should be. Examine abilities. Physical You can fly really, really fast and well. Like faster than anyone else you have ever heard of. Psychic You appear to be developing some psychic technokinetic abilities, although you aren't really sure how to use them. It basically means that you can control technology with your mind, which you think is basically the best power ever. Examine ChumpRoll. 1 h4t3 h4v1ng to h1d3 wh0 1 4m fr0m C4m34n 4nd K4414n. invisibleTerrarium 20 J34L0U2 0f h12 2tup1d p0w3r2. W124 1 c0u1d d0 th4t. exiledTomato 1 kn0w w40 D0c 2cr4tc4 12, but 1 don't t41nk K4414n 240u1d y3t. negativeOptimist 1 40n32t1y m1g4t 44v3 20m3 r3d f33l1ng2 f0r Pr1mr023... unstableEnforcement ......... subtleArithmetic 1 th1nk 243'2 0ff1c1411y g0n3 c0mp13t313y 1n24n3. Category:Mister Waffle Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Male